


Ask And Ye Shall Receive

by WinterTheWriter



Series: Building Happily Ever After [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Twitter q+a, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: The Avengers decide to host a Q+A on Twitter. It doesn't last very long.





	Ask And Ye Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> Two updates in one day because I totally forgot I'd already written this one, WHOOPS. 3 updates left. 
> 
> Enjoy~.

@CaptainAmerica: Hi, everyone!! How would you all like a lil q+a? :) 

(409K Likes 229K Retweets)

@CaptainAmerica: LOL looks like you all like that idea! The whole gang’s online, so send us questions! You got an hour. Annnnnd GO!

(344K Likes 453K Retweets)

Tweet to @KoscheiSeta:

@UnblessedMoon: @KoscheiSeta KOSCHEI, DOES STEVE SNORE

(23K Likes 109K Retweets)

Reply to @UnblessedMoon:

@KoscheiSeta: @UnblessedMoon Every night. 

(238K Likes 440K Retweets)

Tweet to @RealTonyStark:

@VeeVagabond: @RealTonyStark do you and Bruce share a lab, or do you guys have your own separate ones?

(980K Likes 236K Retweets)

 

Reply to @VeeVagabond:

@RealTonyStark: @VeeVagabond Yes. Brucey and I share sometimes but we each have our own. Cuz you can never have too many. ;)

(1.3M Likes 2M Retweets)

@CaptainAmerica: Oh watch those shipping hearts soar….

(809K Likes 990K Retweets)

Reply to @CaptainAmerica:

@RealTonyStark: @CaptainAmerica gotta give the people what they want, cap #ilikehisjollygreengiant 

(3.4M Likes 2.1M Retweets)

@RealTonyStark: LOL Bruce blocked me!!!! #babycomeback

(2M Likes 2.5M Retweets)


End file.
